El Cazador, la Princesa y el Guerrero
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Penny nunca pensó que una visita al monte Othrys la conduciría hacia un campamento improvisado de romanos. Tampoco pensó que terminaría en medio de dos niños del cielo...pero en realidad de eso último no tiene queja alguna / Male Thalía/Fem Percy/Jasón dedicado a Annie Santamaria


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**_

_**Advertencia: Fem Percy. Male Thalía. / Trío. Lemon explicito. (Esta historia NO pertenece a mi fic. "Inolvidable")**_

_**Esta historia está dedicada a: "Annie Santamaria" (Espero te guste ˆ-ˆ)**_

**El Cazador, la Princesa y el Guerrero**

Penélope "Penny" Jackson, la muy querida hija de Poseidón, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

La batalla final contra el titán del tiempo, Kronos, se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Luke Castellan había "donado" su cuerpo para ser el nuevo portador de la malvada alma del titán. Penny aun no podía creer que su ex amigo (ahora enemigo) Luke haya sido quien hizo posible que toda esta absurda guerra comenzara.

Pero Penny sabía que había una manera de obtener ventaja sobre Kronos…al menos, Nico había dicho eso. El único problema era que para lograrlo tendría que tomar un chapuzón en el río Estigio. Penny tenía dudas sobre eso, claro los beneficios serian de gran ayuda pero ¿y las consecuencias?

Lo último que Penny quería era morir por una flecha en su talón. A ella le gustaba andar en sandalias o descalza y eso sería muy arriesgado si conseguía la maldición de Aquiles.

Tal vez… y solo tal vez, lo mejor era conseguir una segunda opinión. La pregunta era de quién.

No podría ser Annabeth, la hija de Atenea rechazaría desde el principio algo tan arriesgado. Rachel, bueno, ella era su única amiga mortal y Penny no creía que realmente fuera a entender la seriedad del asunto. Quirón estaba descartado por la misma razón que Annabeth.

No podía preguntarle a su madre porque seguramente diría que no…aunque también dependía de su madre para poder hacerlo.

Pfff, esto de intentar salvar al mundo le estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza.

¿Travis? ¿Connor? ¿Katie? ¿Will? ¿Phoebe? …si, tal vez Phoebe podría ayudarla. Después de todo, la actual teniente de las cazadoras se había convertido en su amiga durante la peligrosa misión que se llevo a la ex teniente Zoe Nightshade y a Bianca Di Angelo (la hermana mayor de Nico). Pero no sabía cómo contactar con la cazadora.

Así que…volviendo a sus posibilidades…podría ser ¿Michael? ¿Silena? ¿Charlie? ¿Clarisse? ¿Malcolm? ¿Chris? ¿Jake? … o tal vez…

No, Theodore no se tomaría la molestia de escucharla, mucho menos de darle un consejo. No importaría si ella se lo suplicara, Theo nunca la ayudaría.

Por alguna razón, el hijo de Zeus no soportaba estar en su presencia. Siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada molesta. Con esas sonrisas arrogantemente sarcásticas que le hacían temblar las piernas. O esa mirada penetrante que le atrapaba el aliento. Sin contar los fuertes y musculosos brazos que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentirían alrededor de ella…

_-Mala Penny, mala Penny-_susurro para sí misma, tratando de reprimir las imágenes que empezaban a inundar su mente_-no debo volver a tener largas charlas sobre chicos con Rachel_

La hija de Poseidón toma una respiración profunda.

Había salido a caminar para ver si su mente se despejaba lo suficiente, pero ella sabía que tenía que encontrar un lugar en el que pudiera pensar sin preocupaciones. Uno dónde tal vez podría sentir que alguien la comprendería.

Entonces sabía su respuesta.

Con un fuerte silbido llamo a su fiel perro del infierno. La Srta. O'Leary llego saltando desde las sombras. Sin perder un segundo, Penny trepa hasta el lomo de su fiel amiga y susurra su destino en la peluda oreja. La Srta. O'Leary ladra contenta antes de correr hacia la sombra más cercana.

Penny no puede dejar de pensar que era un gran alivio el que Nico le enseñara ese pequeño truco para viajar con ayuda de la perra del infierno.

Cuando llego a su destino, la pelinegra le agradeció a su canina amiga antes de apresurarse y correr hasta la base de la montaña.

El monte Othrys.

Penny no había estado ahí desde aquella vez que tuvo que sostener el mundo para que lady Artemisa pudiera combatir con el titán Atlas. Ella no había regresado desde la muerte de Zoe.

Con tranquilidad espero a que las Hesperias se distrajeran y en la primera oportunidad que encontró corrió hacia la entrada.

Ella nunca pensó que los titanes ya hubieran reconstruida su fortaleza.

_-¡Por la barba de Poseidón!-_mascullo mientras miraba anonada la gran e intimidante construcción

Debería escapar.

Cualquier persona con algo de inteligencia saldría corriendo en ese momento. Pero Penny era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien.

Con extremo cuidado se deslizo entre las rocas, buscando el punto más alto desde el que pudiera espiar. Si lograba conseguir algo…tan solo algún pequeño detalle, podría ser la diferencia en la guerra.

Lamentablemente. A parte de las burlas que Atlas recibía de los otros titanes y las promesas de destrucción que gritaban, no había ninguna información sustanciosa que Penny hubiera podido rescatar.

Con el mismo cuidado que utilizo para infiltrarse, empezó a alejarse. Pero para mala suerte de la chica, un par de dracanes la vieron. No tardaron en dar la alarma.

Penny corrió.

Dejo que sus piernas avanzaran sin importarle la dirección. Mientras huía, podía escuchar como los monstruos se amontonaban para ir tras ella. Tropezó en un pequeño arrollo que iba montaña abajo. Desesperadamente busco un dracma entre sus ropas, por fortuna lo encontró. Rápidamente genero un arcoíris.

_-¡Oh Iris, diosa del arcoíris, por favor comunícame con Theodore!-_exclamo medio histérica al saber que tenía prácticamente a medio ejercito titán tras ella. La niebla del arcoíris se fue aclarando hasta dar paso al rostro de un serio hijo de Zeus_-¡Theo!_

_-¿Qué pasa Penélope?-_pregunta aburrido mirándola fijamente con esos ojos de un azul electrizante

_-Necesito ayuda. Estoy por el monte Othrys…-_un rugido cercano distrae a Penny durante unos segundos_-me están siguiendo, son muchos….no podre con todos-_explica chillando por los nervios

_-¿Qué carajos haces…?-_la pregunta de Theo se ve cortada por un grito a unos metros de Penny

_-¡Ahí esta!-_exclama una dracane_-¡Atrápenla! ¡Es la hija de Poseidón!-_ordena a gritos_-¡Nuestro señor Kronos estará tan agradecido cuando se la entreguemos!_

Penny no espera a que la alcance. De un salto se para y sigue corriendo. A lo lejos puede escuchar como Theo la llama a gritos a través del mensaje Iris.

Ella no se detiene. Da tantas vueltas y giros como puede para perder a los monstruos que la siguen. En uno de sus giros observa una brillante moneda de oro. Se parece a los dracmas dorados pero es diferente en cierta forma. Algo vacilante la levanta y la guarda en su bolsillo. Luego sigue corriendo.

Corre hasta tropezar con lo que parece ser un improvisado campamento.

Había alrededor de 15 tiendas de campaña, no como las que utilizan los mortales cuando van al bosque o a la playa sino como las que se ven en las películas de los tiempos antiguos. Junto a las tiendas, varios chicos con armadura voltean a verla.

Son chicos como ella, de alguna forma lo sabe…también son semidioses, solo que de una forma diferente. Ella no está segura y no sabría cómo explicarlo pero sabe que son iguales y a la vez diferentes.

Uno de los soldados (porque para Penny, todos lucían como soldados), entra en la que parece ser la tienda principal. De ahí sale una pareja un tanto mayor, Penny asume que deben tener alrededor de 25 años, ambos portan armaduras y capas moradas. Detrás de ellos hay dos chicos de la edad de Penny, una niña de cabellos negros y oscuros ojos que no dejan de mirarla con odio, y un niño rubio con unos impactantes ojos azul eléctrico...iguales a los de Theo.

_-¡Identifícate!-_ordena el chico de la capa morada. Sus cabellos son negros y sus ojos de un marrón rojizo, le recordaba vagamente a los chicos de la cabaña cinco

_-Soy Penny…Penny Jackson-_responde un tanto insegura la hija de Poseidón. Sus instintos le gritaban que corriera, que no debería quedarse_-Yo… estoy huyendo…creo que deberían prepararse porque había varios monstruos tras mío y…_

_-¡Es una bruja!-_chilla de pronto una voz entre la multitud. Se trata de un chico alto y desgarbado, sus cabellos son de un rubio muerto mientras que sus azules ojos brillaban sin gracia_-¡Ha conducido a los monstruos hacia nosotros!_

_-¡Yo no he conducido a nadie!-_replica Penny indignada_-¡Los monstruos me estaban siguiendo desde antes de que me topé con su campamento!_

_-Pero no niegas ser una bruja-_se jacto el rubio sin gracia

_-¡No soy una bruja!-_masculla Penny mirándolo irritada. Podía sentir como la tierra temblaba levemente bajo sus pies.

_-¡Basta Octavio!-_habla la chica de la capa morada. Ella poseía una larga cabellera tan rubia como el maíz y los ojos de un café tan oscuro como los troncos de los arboles_-Dime querida-_dice enfocando su mirada en los verdes ojos de Penny_-¿Por qué te perseguían esos monstruos?_

_-ehh…-_Penny podía escuchar como una voz (que extrañamente sonaba como Annabeth) le decía que no diga toda la verdad porque sería peligroso…pero Penny nunca había sido buena mintiendo_-pues…_

¡Gracias a los dioses! (Aunque tal vez no debería estar muy agradecida) Los monstruos escogieron ese momento para atacar.

La hija de Poseidón miro asombrada el como todos los soldados se colocaban rápidamente en lo que parecían ser sus puestos designados. No tardaron mucho en eliminar a todos los monstruos. Un perro del infierno era lo único que logro pasar sus defensas, lanzándose directamente hacia los chicos de las capas moradas, el rubio de electrizantes ojos y la niña que la miraba con odio.

Penny no lo piensa mucho, su mano se dirige automáticamente hacia sus cabellos sacando la hermosa orquídea azul que los decoraba. La flor se convierte en una resplandeciente espada, Anaklusmos. De un salto y un golpe desintegra a la bestia.

Vuelve a convertir su espada en una flor y batalla un poco para volver a colocarla entre sus cabellos. A veces piensa que su padre debió elegir algo más práctico como una pluma en lugar de una flor.

_-Así que eres una semidiosa-_demanda la niña pelinegra sin dejar de verla con odio_-…o tal vez un legado_

_-¿legado?-_no puede evitar preguntar con curiosas

_-Descendiente de un dios, no un hijo directo-_explica con amabilidad la chica de la capa morada.

_-…soy una semidiós-_confiesa Penny restándole importancia

_-Su padre es uno de los hijos de Saturno-_dice una ronca voz sobresaltando a los semidioses.

Cuando todos voltean, pueden ver a un hombre cómodamente sentado en una roca. Trae puesto un pantalón militar, botas de combate y una camiseta negra. Sus ojos están cubiertos por gafas de sol.

_-Mi señor-_chilla el rubio sin gracia haciendo una profunda reverencia (imitado rápidamente por todos los demás, salvo Penny)_-a qué debemos el honor de su visita. _

_-¿No deberías inclinarte ante mí?-_pregunta el recién llegado a Penny, ignorando totalmente lo que Octavio había chillado

_-¿No deberías prepararte para una guerra?-_contra ataca Penny sonriendo desafiante. Ella sabía que el dios no le haría nada (mientras no sobre pase el límite). Clarisse ya le había confesado que su padre estaba encantado y enamorado de la fuerza guerrera que Penny poseía.

_-Si no fuera porque tu padre me atormentaría durante siglos…-_lamento el dios antes de pararse frente a los soldados_-¡Levántense Romanos!-_ordena mirando fijamente a todo el grupo

Penny los ve curiosa. Todos se han parado con firmeza en un solo movimiento coordinado. Ella quiere preguntar el por qué Ares les ha llamado romanos, pero una mirada del dios basta para que sepa que no debe cuestionar.

_-Mi señor Marte-_dice rápidamente Octavio, en un tono tan horriblemente complaciente_-Quisiéramos saber los motivos por los que nos honra con su presencia _

_-…-_Ares o Marte (como estos chicos parecen conocerlo) mira con indiferencia al desgarbado rubio sin gracia_-¿Dónde está el hijo de mi padre?-_exige mirando a los chicos con capas moradas

¿Acaso Theo estaba por ahí?

No. Penny mira sorprendida como el rubio de electrizantes ojos azules da un par de pasos al frente. Él se ve diferente a los demás. No parece un simple soldado, no parece alguien que necesite recibir órdenes. Se ve muy capaz de liderar a todo ese batallón. Se ve más fuerte, más confiado que los demás. Luce como un verdadero guerrero debería lucir.

_-Soy Jasón Grace-_se identifica el rubio ante la mirada de Ares/Marte_-soy el hijo de Júpiter. _

_-…-_el dios sonrió con maldad, como si supiera algo que nadie más conocía. Penny ha visto una sonrisa similar de los labios de la diosa del amor. Nada bueno podría salir de eso_-¡Escuchen Romanos!-_grita el dios llamando la atención de todos_-Ella es la clave para que puedan ganar la guerra que se avecina_-dice señalando a una sorprendida Penny_-Esta princesa es la única que podrá garantizarles la victoria-_continua diciendo sin apartar la mirada de los inexpresivos rostros romanos_-Y tú, hijo de Júpiter-_añade mirando a Jasón_-deberás cuidar de ella. Su padre ha dado permiso para que solo los niños del trueno tengan el privilegio de su presencia-_masculla un tanto molesto_-…uno pensaría que le darían ese honor a un dios guerrero pero no…_

_-Mi señor…-_murmura la chica de la capa morada_-está…está diciendo que ella deberá estar al lado de Jasón…nosotros ya habíamos escogido a Reyna para…_

_-¿La hija de Belona?-_pregunta Marte saliendo de sus cavilaciones y mirando a la niña pelinegra_-Venus ha hablado con ella, no hay nada más que decir sobre el tema_

Penny sabe que si las miradas pudieran matar… ok, borren eso. Penny ha conocido a Medusa y sabe que las miradas pueden matar, pero al menos la niña pelinegra no tiene ese talento en su mirada, aunque hace una excelente imitación.

_-Pero… mi señor-_dice de pronto Octavio_-ni siquiera sabemos quién es ella. Cómo podríamos…_

_-¿Cuestionas a un dios?-_demanda Marte parándose con más firmeza, intimidando a los romanos en general_-Penélope Jackson ésta destinada a salvar el lamentable culo de todos ustedes. Y su padre ha decretado, por influencia de Apolo y Venus debo añadir, que solo los niños del cielo podrán acceder a ella_

Había un gran silencio después de la declaración del dios. Penny en realidad no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba. ¿Poseidón había dado permiso para que los hijos de Zeus se le acerquen?

_-¡Ya escucharon romanos!-_grito Marte_-Traten bien a esta princesa o sufrirán la terrible furia de su padre_

_-¿Y quién es su padre?-_cuestiono Jasón en tono educado

_-…-_Marte sonrió con malicia mientras empezaba a brillas para transportarse a otro lado_-Neptuno_

El dios desapareció después de revelar la procedencia divina de Penny.

_-Bueno-_dijo de pronto Octavio_-debemos unirla a una cohorte-_demando mirando fijamente a la ojiverde_-¿Tienes alguna referencia? ¿Alguna carta de presentación?_

_-…-_Penny podía ser densa y algo distraída pero no era tonta. Sabía lo que el rubio sin gracia estaba intentando y por las miradas de irritación e incredulidad de los demás, no era la única_-¿Quieres que vuelva a llamar a Ar…MARTE?-_se corrigió en el último minuto

_-N…no será necesario-_se apresuró en decir Octavio_-entonces, a qué cohorte quieres pertenecer. _

_-…-_Penny no tenía ni idea sobre que decir. Era como tener 12 años otra vez y que los campistas le pregunten si era determinado o indeterminado_-Pues…-_miro fijamente a todos los soldados. Ninguno apartaba la mirada de ella, salvo por uno que estaba más entretenido bebiendo una botella de Kool-Aid_-En la misma que ese chico-_dijo señalando al distraído chico que dejo de beber cuando noto que lo señalaba_\- … ¿qué?...-_pregunta al notar que todos la miraban

Entonces empezaron los murmullos. Repetían entre ellos que debía ser cosa del destino. Que Penny había escogido la peor de las cohorte al igual que Jasón.

_-Bien-_masculla Octavio cortando los murmullos_-a partir de ahora formas parte de la 5ta cohorte. Cuando realices un gran logro podrás convertirte en centurión. _

Penny no puede evitar preguntarse si derrotar a un titán entra en la clasificación de gran logro.

_-Y ten por seguro que traer monstruos hasta nuestra ubicación no cuenta como logros-_siguió mascullando Octavio pero colocando una voz dulcemente irritante

_-Ya te dije que ellos me persiguieron. Yo no sabía que estaban acampando a los pies de la montaña. _

_-Aun no nos ha dicho el por qué la perseguían-_añadió la niña pelinegra sin apartar su mirada de odio de la hija de Poseidón

_-yo… yo estaba espiando a los titanes-_dijo en su mejor imitación de Annabeth_-Quería ver si podía averiguar sus planes antes de que decidan atacar. _

_-¿Tú?-_se burlo Octavio

_-…-_Penny rechino los dientes reprimiendo palabras no adecuadas para una niña_-…sí, YO-_dice alzando la nariz en un gesto desafiante.

_-Qué hubiera podido hacer una niña tan… sin formación-_añade con tono condescendiente

Penny no iba a tolerar eso. Le recordaba tanto a las burlas que recibe año con año en sus diferentes escuelas. A las horribles palabras que solía gritarle Gabe mal oliente. A la mirada desconfiada que tenían los campistas durante su primera semana en el campamento griego.

Ella no iba a soportar que la volvieran a menospreciar. No cuando estaba a punto de morir para salvarlos a todos.

_-¿Sin formación?-_repite Penny en tono neutro, tan calmado como el mar antes de la tormenta_-No sé de dónde sacas esa idea-_podía sentir como la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies_-A los doce, mate al minotauro y a Medusa. A los trece, viaje por el mar de los monstruos, escape de la isla de Circe, me enfrente a Polifemo y a sus estúpidas ovejas carnívoras. A los trece, mi mejor amiga fue secuestrada por el titán Atlas y fui con las cazadoras a rescatarla. El año pasado a travesé el laberinto de Dédalo y derrote a Anteo-_cada palabra que salía de su boca provocaba que la tierra temblara, ella no se daba cuenta que el agua de un riachuelo cercano se había alzado peligrosamente sobre las cabezas de los romanos_-¿Crees que podría hacer todo eso sin formación?-_le gruñe en tono bajo

La hija de Poseidón observa internamente divertida como Octavio parece estar a punto de tener un accidente en sus pantalones. Ella debía recordar el darle las gracias a Nico por enseñarle como intimidar a alguien…

_-Na…nada de lo que dices puede ser posible-_chilla Octavio medio asustado

_-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?-_interroga Penny cada vez más furiosa.

Ella no se daba cuenta de las miradas cautelosas que estaba recibiendo de los demás chicos. Tampoco nota como el agua del riachuelo y el aire empiezan a combinarse alrededor de ella. No, ella no nota más que el desafió implícito en las palabras de Octavio.

Penny se distrae cuando una mano se posa de pronto sobe sus ojos. Un fuerte brazo la rodea por la cintura, apoyando su espalda sobre un duro pecho. Siente un cálido aliento chocando contra su oreja y un escalofrío electrizante la recorre por completo en el mismo instante de que una ronca voz le susurra.

_-Cálmate Penélope-_ella reconoce automáticamente la voz de Theo_-no queremos otro incidente como el del Sant Helen ¿o sí?_

Penny siente como si ella misma pudiera explotar por la sola presencia del hijo de Zeus. Tan condenadamente cerca de ella.

Quien dijo que las mujeres no eran igual de pervertidas que los hombres, estaba en un completo error. Ella había estado fantaseando con Theo desde que lo vio por primera vez en uno de sus sueños semidiós, fantasías que incrementaron al ser la primera el verlo despertar del pino.

_-…migo Penny-_Theo había seguido susurrando sin darse cuenta que ella estaba más centrada en otras cosas_-10…9…8…7…_

_-…5…4…3…2…1…-_continuo Penny calmando su respiración (que en realidad ya no estaba agitada por la furia)

_-¿Mejor?-_pregunta el chico. Penny solo mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa_-Bien. Ahora explícame en que mierda pensabas cuando decidiste venir al puto monte titán tú sola-_interroga soltándola y volteándola para que lo vea. Theo estaba más allá de la furia

_-¡No le hables así!-_salta de pronto Jasón colocándose entre Penny y Theo

_-Y esté quién es-_masculla Theo mirando con burla al hijo de Júpiter_-¿Tú novio?_

_-No/Si-_contestan Penny y Jasón a la vez

_-¿Qué?-_gruñe Theo

Penny no puede evitar sentirse algo complacida al notar los ojos entrecerrados de Theo. Reprime una sonrisa cuando ve que el cielo se está oscureciendo poco a poco. Theo se veía claramente celoso.

_-Marte me la dio a mí. Es mía para cuidar y proteger-_explica Jasón en un tono que no admitía replicas.

_-¿Marte?_

_-YA SABES-_chillo Penny llamando la atención de los dos chicos_-Marte, el dios ROMANO de la guerra_-a ella no le cabía duda de que había una profunda razón por la que Marte no revelo su procedencia griega

_-No me importa si Marte te dijo que la cuidaras-_dice de pronto Theo volviendo su concentración a Jasón_-Ese es MI trabajo._

_-Y lo hacías espectacularmente bien dejándole ir sola a la guarida de los titanes-_contraataca el romano

Penny se sentía como en un partido de tenis. Volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Los demás soldados miraban todo con sumo interés. Ella sospecha que irían en busca de bebidas y snack si no fuera muy irrespetuoso.

La niña pelinegra parecía aún más molesta que antes. Los chicos de las capas moradas veían todo sin saber muy bien que hacer. Octavio por otro lado, sonreía como el gato que ha atrapado al canario.

_-Esa tonta fue sin avisar. De haber sabido lo que planeaba no la hubiera dejado hacerlo-_gruño Theo

_-No la insultes-_masculla Jasón también en un gruñido

_-Haré lo que quiera. Ella me pertenece. Mi padre me la dio a mí-_dice Theo posesivamente

Aun cuando a Penny le estaba gustando que ambos chicos estén peleándose por ella. También se estaba irritando al notar que discutían como si lo que estuviera en disputa fuera un simple juguete.

_-No me importa lo que tu padre te haya dicho. Marte me la dio a mí y solo mi padre tiene más poder que Marte, así que no puedes hacer nada-_replica Jasón en tono petulante

_-Es obvio-_interrumpió Octavio_-que Jasón tiene las de ganar. Así que sería mejor si te fueras-_le dice a Theo_-a menos claro, que quieras retarlo a un duelo a muerte por el "honor" de la princesa_

_-…-_Theo sonríe con malicia ante eso, al igual que un cazador ante un reto que le impide llegar a su presa_-…el niño no tendrá oportunidad_

_-Tú eres quien no la tendrá-_desafía Jasón.

Penny había tenido suficiente.

_-¡BASTA!-_grita Penny colocándose entre ambos_-¡Paren este absurdo concurso de meadas! ¡No soy el premio de nadie! ¡Ni le pertenezco a nadie!_

Ambos chicos parecían un poco culpables por sus acciones.

_-Entonces…tú debes escoger a uno de ellos_-sentencia Octavio sonriendo.

Penny lo supo. Ese había sido el plan del romano desde el principio. Quería que fuera ella la que cause el conflicto.

Ella debía pensar. No podía permitir que se mataran entre ellos pero tampoco podía permitir que Octavio se saliera con la suya. Debía haber una solución.

Una voz muy parecida a Annabeth le susurraba que escogiera a Theo y regresaran al campamento de una vez. Otra voz, parecía a Rachel, le decía que escogiera Jasón que ya había sufrido mucho por el desinterés de Theo. Una tercera voz, que sonaba alarmantemente como Afrodita, le pregunta el por qué debía escoger a uno; Marte dijo que solo LOS NIÑOS del cielo podían acceder a ella…

_-Solo los niños del cielo pueden tenerme…-_murmura Penny dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba.

_-Eso lo resuelve todo-_masculla Octavio un tanto molesto por la falta de sangre y gritos

_-¡Se queda conmigo!-_exclaman Jasón y Theo a la vez antes de mirarse furioso otra vez

_-Me quedo con ambos-_Penny nunca había estado tan sonrojada como en ese momento al sentir la mirada de todos los presentes-_Los dos son hijos de Júpiter. Así que si solo los niños del cielo me pueden tener, pues me tendrán._

_-¿Eres un hijo de mi padre?-_se preguntan los dos chicos extrañados

Octavio se veía menos contento con el resultado que antes. Pero era mejor así. Al menos Penny lo sentía así.

Más tarde. Después de que Theo dejara de farfullar contra su padre. Les dijo a los pretores (Penny recién se entera que así les dicen a los chicos de capas moradas), que tanto él como Penny pertenecían a otro campamento de semidioses (dejando de lado la parte griega). Los pretores aceptaron ese hecho con un poco de renuencia. Y a pesar de que Theo insistió en que tanto él como Penny debían volver con los otros campistas, insistieron en que se quedaran a pasar la noche.

Entonces, les dicen que por falta de espacio Penny tendría que compartir la tienda de Jasón. Theo claramente se opuso a eso. Es por eso que los tres terminaron en la misma tienda.

Penny podía cortar la tensión con una tijera. De eso estaba segura. Ni bien entraron en la tienda. Ambos chicos se habían sentado uno frente al otro y no dejaban de mirarse con molestia.

_-…bueno…es una fría noche ¿no?-_dice Penny en un intento por romper el silencio

_-¿Tienes frío Penélope?-_pregunta Theo mirándola con intensidad. Había algo en su mirada que hizo temblar el cuerpo de la chica.

_-…mmm…un poco-_murmuro la chica_-¿The…Theo?_

Ella había estado sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Desde su posición vio con nervios el cómo Theo se deslizaba por la tienda hasta estar prácticamente sobre Penny, siendo sus brazos lo único que evitaba que la aplastara.

_-Yo puedo ayudarte a entrar en calor_

Penny no llega ni a balbucear una respuesta antes de que sus labios estén siendo devorados por los de Theo.

Theo era un bues besador. Con maestría logra introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Penny. Ella podía sentir como se iba acercando una tormenta. Sin ser consiente de nada, envuelve sus brazos en el cuello del hijo de Zeus y devuelve el beso con la misma pasión con la que lo recibe.

En algún momento ella ha descruzado sus piernas y ha rodeado la cintura del chico, moviendo sus caderas en busca de algo que desconoce. Una de las manos de Theo la sostiene de la cadera acariciando levemente su piel expuesta, mientras que la otra se desliza por sus piernas.

Penny debía agradecerle a su madre por convencerla de usar un short esa mañana.

_-disculpen…-_susurro una voz al lado de ellos.

Penny se separa de golpe de Theo. Había olvidado que Jasón estaba en la misma tienda que ellos. Había olvidado muchas cosas por andar besándose con Theo.

_-Yo…yo…-_tartamudeo Penny

_-Yo también quiero participar-_dice Jasón de pronto

_-¿Qué?-_chilla Penny sin poder creerlo

_-Me parece bien-_murmura Theo antes de mirar a una nerviosa Penny_-cualquiera de nosotros podría morir en esta guerra que se avecina. Lo mejor sería disfrutar un poco_

Penny sabe que Theo tiene razón. Ella, principalmente, es la más propensa a morir en los próximos días.

Theo no espera una respuesta. Nuevamente ataca con voracidad la boca de Penny, sacándole un pequeño gemido de placer cuando mordisquea su labio inferior. Jasón al parecer no quería quedarse atrás, con determinación comenzó a arrastrar calientes besos en la parte posterior del cuello y hombros de la chica.

Las manos de Jasón se deslizan por la cintura de la hija de Poseidón, con cuidado va levantando el polo de tirantes que la cubría. Theo aprovecha eso para caer de rodillas y empezar a retirar el short de Penny.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta. Estaba tal y como había venido al mundo. Theo seguía arrodillado frente a ella mientras Jasón desde atrás alzaba sus manos para amasar sus senos, jugueteando con los pequeños pezones rosa que poco a poco iban endureciéndose.

Theo le sonríe dándole un beso en la cadera mientras una de sus manos se desliza tras la rodilla derecha de Penny y la alza hasta colocarla sobre su propio hombro. Penny no puede evitar suspirar al sentir el cálido aliento en su parte más intimida.

_-Theo…-_gime al sentirlo recorrer con su lengua la cara interna de su muslo

El chico no responde. Con tranquilidad desliza su lengua hasta llegar al centro de la niña. El sabor dulce y salado le hace gemir con delicia. Con firmeza sujeta sus caderas antes de introducir lentamente su lengua y empezar a moverla en círculos.

Penny se retuerce entre ambos chicos. Se sentía tan bien la lengua de Theo en su interior junto con las agradables sensaciones que Jasón le ofrecía a sus pezones.

Theo no tardo en juguetear con el clítoris de la hija de Poseidón, arrancándole un ronco gemido cuando lo tomo entre sus dientes y tiro suavemente. El hijo de Zeus incrementa su rudeza cuando Penny se aferró, con una de sus manos, en su negra cabellera acercándolo aún más.

_-Déjame probar-_solicita Jasón sin dejar de mordisquear el cuello de Penny ni de pellizcar sus pezones.

Theo asienta sacándose el polo. Se separa de Penny ignorando su gemido frustrado y la tira hacia él. Se acomoda con las piernas abiertas colocando a la niña en la misma posición frente a él, dejando que su delicada espalda se apoye en la firmeza de su pecho.

Jasón no espera mucho rato antes de sacar su propio polo y acomodarse entre las piernas de Penny. Con delicadeza desliza su lengua en el interior de la niña arrancándole nuevos gemidos y suspiros. Ella retuerce sus caderas en el placer adquirido y mueve su cuello para darle a Theo a un más acceso.

El romano centra su lengua en el clítoris de la chica mientras presiona lentamente uno de sus dedos en la apretada y húmeda entrada. No puede evitar sonreír cuando la escucha emitir un gritillo ahogado.

Theo observa como Jasón introduce un segundo y tercer dedo. Mira maravillado como el dulce rostro de Penny muestra todo el placer que está sintiendo. Mira hechizado como ese par de pozos verdes están nublados por la lujuria y esa pequeña boca rosada suelta los más deliciosos sonidos que alguna vez escucho. Ella era como una sirena, atrayente y seductora, capaz de capturar a cualquier incauto que cometa el error de mirarla. Pero era solo suya…y de Jasón…pero suya principalmente.

El hijo de Zeus atrapa a la niña en un ardiente beso mientras la siente alzar sus caderas ante la fuerza de su orgasmo. Lejanamente escucha a Jasón gemir mientras disfruta del cálido manjar que la chica ha soldado.

Penny se desploma totalmente saciada sobre el pecho de Theo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que una de sus manos estaba acariciando los rubios cabellos del romano.

_-Eso se sintió tan…-_susurro la chica sin saber que palabras podrían clasificar todo lo que acababa de sentir.

_-Y aun no acaba-_murmura Theo con promesa

Con delicadeza, acuesta a Penny en el alfombrado piso de la tienda. Lentamente se para y empieza a quitarse sus pantalones. Jasón no tarda en imitarlo.

Penny, aun mareada por el potente orgasmo que había tenido, se deja maniobrar por ambos chicos. Jasón se ha sentado en el suelo con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, Theo coloca a Penny sobre el estómago del romano antes de deslizarse tras ella.

_-Voy a ir todo el camino de frente para que te sea más fácil-_le advierte el pelinegro

Penny solo asiente. No cree que sea capaz de hablar.

Theo acomoda se acomoda y entra de un solo golpe. Quedándose completamente quieto en espera de que la chica se acostumbre a su intrusión. Mantiene la calma a pesar de que su cuerpo le pide a gritos enterrarse fuerte y profundo en ese estrechamente húmedo canal. De alguna forma sabe que ésta soltando palabras calmantes mientras derrama besos en la cremosa espalda salada.

Penny no tarda en darle una seña para que proceda. El chico hace todo lo que puede para ir lento y suave, pero eso no es parte de su naturaleza.

Jasón observa absorto la erótica imagen frente a él. La hermosa niña estaba en sus manos y rodillas frente a él mientras movía ese atrayente culo perfecto para satisfacer cada una de las embestidas de Theo. El romano no puede evitar gemir con cada rose que su muy despierto miembro recibe de esos deliciosos pezones rosa que había tenido el placer de probar.

Penny no tardo en notar la falta de atención que estaba teniendo Jasón. Por instinto rodeo la polla del romano con una de sus pequeñas manos. Notando como los azules ojos de Jasón estaban clavados en ella, se sintió avalentada y con cuidado deslizo su lengua en la roja cabeza de su polla.

Desde su sitio, Theo podía ver como la niña introducía la hombría del romano en su boca, subiendo y bajando la cabeza al compás de sus embestidas. Theo también podía ver como Jasón disfrutaba plenamente de la cálida boca.

Unos minutos más tarde, el hijo de Zeus se ha dado cuenta de que el romano no iba a durar mucho más. Con firmeza alza a Penny separándola de Jasón y se desliza de su interior.

_-Échate-_le ordena al romano quien obedece sin rechistar_-bien cariño, esto será como montar en Blackjack…bueno no tan igual-_murmura en la oreja de Penny mientras la vuelve a alzar y la coloca sobre la polla de Jasón.

Penny entiende rápidamente lo que Theo quiere que haga. Sin dudar se introduce la polla romana y comienza a balancear sus caderas, Jasón no tarda en seguirla.

Los gemidos, suspiros y lloriqueos no tardan en volver a inundar la tienda.

Tal y como Theo predijo, Jasón no duro mucho tiempo más. Soltando un grito gutural aferro las caderas de Penny contra las suyas y derramo toda su semilla. Penny no dejo de balancear sus caderas cabalgando el orgasmo del romano.

Una vez Jasón acabo. Theo volvió a alzar a Penny y a deslizarse dentro de ella.

Él estaba sentado con Penny en su regazo. Mordisqueaba sus labios, su cuello, sus senos y sus pezones mientras dirigía el ritmo desenfrenado de sus caderas. Cuando la vio temblar sabía que estaba llegando a su cúspide. Rápidamente aumento sus embestidas hasta llegar a un ritmo brutal que no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos.

_-Vas a venir conmigo Penny-_masculla en una orden_-Vamos a acabar juntos_

_-Si…Si Theo…Theo-_balbuceaba la hija de Poseidón

Los movimientos se hicieron más erráticos con forme se fueron acercando al clímax. Theo gruñía al sentir como las paredes internas de Penny se iban apretando más y más alrededor de su polla. Penny por otro lado, soltaba leves gritillos con cada embestida más profunda que la anterior.

Y llegaron juntos. Theo se aseguró de besar con furia la boca de Penny acallando el sonoro grito de éxtasis de la chica.

Lentamente siguieron cabalgando los restos del fabuloso orgasmo que acababan de tener.

_-¡Dioses!-_masculla Theo_-¡Eres mía Penélope! ¡Solo mía!-_afirma ignorando el ligero gruñido proveniente de Jasón.

Penny puede ver en ese par de ojos azules que había muchas cosas que Theo quería decir, que quería confesar. Pero que no se atrevía por miedo. Ella no puede evitar sonreír al saber que en algún momento próximo, el chico tendrá la confianza y el valor suficiente para decirle con palabras lo que sus ojos muestran.

Jasón se asegura de llevar algunas mantas para cubrir la desnudez de los tres cuerpos. Penny está en medio, con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Jasón mientras Theo la abraza por atrás con fuerza.

Posiblemente haya cosas que van a cambiar. Posiblemente una loca reina del Olimpo no tendrá que realizar ningún intercambio para que las cosas resulten bien. Posiblemente aquellos hijos del cielo sufran un colapso al enterarse que su parentesco no es solo divino.

Pero nada de eso importa. No si permanecen juntos. Porque el cazador siempre ha estado detrás de la princesa y el guerrero siempre estará para protegerla. Porque la princesa ya no puede vivir sin su cazador ni su guerrero.

Porque al final todo es más fácil cuando la princesa está dispuesta a renunciar a todo por su cazador y su guerrero.

**T&amp;P&amp;J**

Holas!

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus review para saber sus opiniones.

Algunas cosas que aclarar.

1) En este universo. Penny, Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe y Theo fueron a rescatar a Artemisa y Annabeth. Bianca y Zoe murieron tal y como paso en el libro. Phoebe se hizo la nueva teniente y se volvió muy amiga de Penny.

2) Nico nunca culpo a Penny por lo de Bianca. Él culpaba a Theo puesto que pensaba que al ser el único hombre debía protegerlas a todas. (Recuerden Nico tenía solo 10 años y su madre siempre le había dicho que cuidara de su hermana, así que por lógica él pensaba que a Theo le correspondía cuidar de las niñas)

3) Theo despertó del Pino con 17 años. No es el niño de la profecía.

4) Penny (o Percy) si es lo suficientemente impulsivo como para ir al monte Othrys sin averiguar primero sobre el peligro.

5) Penny es una niña y como niña es más intuitiva que Percy. Además de que Rachel, Annabeth, Clarisse y Phoebe han influenciado mucho en su carácter.

Y creo que esos son todos los puntos a aclarar.

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

PD: lalalalala me siento mal por Reyna -_-

Pd2: Marte confabula con Venus wahahahha

Pd3: creo que me falto aclarar algo. Penny al ser una niña no obtiene el odio de Ares cuando lo derrota, sino todo lo contrario. Teniendo en cuenta que el dios de la guerra gusta de mujeres fuertes y luchadoras, creo que es lógico pensar que se enamoraría de la pequeña hija de Poseidón

Pd4: lalalala en realidad no creo que Poseidón este enterado de que ha dado permiso a los hijos del cielo para corromper a su dulce niña

Pd5: lalalala muy tarde porque ya la corrompieron lalalala


End file.
